Some all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) feature removable vehicle implements. One popular vehicle implement is a plow. The plow is typically fixed to the front of the ATV for the duration of the winter months. In some vehicles, the plow is attached to the front of the frame of the ATV. In others, the plow is attached to a middle portion of the frame rearwardly of the front wheels.
When the plow is attached to the front of the frame, a weight of the vehicle is transferred forward when the plow is lifted off the ground. On the other hand, when the plow is attached to the middle portion of the frame, the above is less of an issue but the ground clearance of the vehicle is reduced because of the plow attachment, compared to when the plow is attached to the front of the frame. To benefit from a better weight distribution and an acceptable ground clearance at the same time, some ATVs have the plow connected to the front of the vehicle and disposed relatively close to the vehicle. While this arrangement somewhat solves the above issues, the distance between the plow and the ATV reduces the maneuverability of the plow (e.g. rotation about a vertical pivot axis).
In addition, when the vehicle is set in motion with the plow lifted off the ground, the weight of the plow may create a moment that may reduce the maneuverability of the vehicle. Such situation is not desired.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle with a vehicle implement that would provide a good weight distribution and an acceptable ground clearance when the vehicle implement is lifted off the ground, while retaining maneuverability of the plow.